diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Irvine/Quizzy
[[User talk:Dirael|'Why']] [[User:Dirael/Freaks|'is']] [[User:Dirael|'Gamora?']] ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character! However, if you want to have more input on where you character is sorted, then please answer #6!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. + always appropriate, intelligent, observant '- uptight, manipulative, somewhat reserved' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Scarlett wants a steady, successful life, and preferably a good job. Family is optional. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Perhaps just a quiet day, reading and playing chess. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Her wand, her chess set, money, a quill and some parchment. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She doesn't like many things, but wouldn't really change any of them. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Slytherin is a family tradition and probably a good fit with her personality, but Ravenclaw would be all right too. Gryffindor seems like the lair of all things ignorant and Hufflepuff is just pathetic. ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D. Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? :A. Wisdom :B. Reputation :C. Success :D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. :D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Natalia Dyer 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood, no special relations 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Next term firstie. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Category:Scarlett Category:Quizzes